The Dead World
The Dead World (TDW for short) is Jamie141's fanfic and is a story in progress. Plot Its been about half a year since the apocalyptic virus was released into the world and by now any bit of what remained of civilization has gone, leaving a dead world ruled by zombies. Any remaining survivors have been forced to scavenge, run and survive, giving up any remaining humanity they had. Alone a man named William, a former gunnary seargant has accepted that he will always be on his own during this apocalypse. However when he comes across a woman who is being attacked, he soon finds himself protecting a group of people and he finds surviving with a group turns out to be alot harder than on his own... Location Unnamed Roads - Issue 1 - Issue 6 Charleston - Issue 6 - Issue 13 Motel - Issue 12 - Issue ? Group Vehicles Will's Truck - Issue 1 to Issue ? Minivan - Issue 12 - Issue ? RV - Issue 12 - Issue ? Timeline Apocalypse started : 1st March 2013 Days since it started: 170 days Current Date : 18th August 2013 Days passed since Issue 1 : 7 days Volumes Volume 1 Issue 1 - Released on 4/11/2013 Issue 2 - Released on 10/11/2013 /Issue 3/ - Released on 11/11/2013 /Issue 4/ - Released on 12/11/2013 /Issue 5/ - Released on 13/11/2013 /Issue 6/ - Released on 14/11/2013 Volume 2 /Issue 7/ - Released on 15/11/2013 /Issue 8/ - Released on 16/11/2013 /Issue 9/ - Released on 17/11/2013 /Issue 10/ - Released on 18/11/2013 /Issue 11/ - Released on 18/11/2013 /Issue 12/ - Released on 21/11/2013 Volume 3 /Issue 13/ - Released on 23/11/2013 /Issue 14/ - Released on 25/11/2013 /Issue 15/ - Released on 25/11/2013 /Issue 16/ - Released on 27/11/2013 /Issue 17/ - Released on 28/11/2013 /Issue 18/ - Released on 29/11/2013 Volume 4 Characters Main Characters Ryan Robbins as William Meghan Ory as Natasha Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Sarah Carter as Karen Lawrence Gillard Jr. as Anthony Vin Diesel as Connor Recurring Characters Logan Lerman as Aiden Robert Pattinson as Josh Paul Walker as Lewis Seychelle Gabriel as Faith Brad Kelly as "Big Man" Logan Sam Neill as Jethro Jackson Jamie Lee Curtis as Elizabeth Jackson Special Guest Characters Jennifer Ferrin as Rebecca Hayes (visions/flashbacks) Full List Of Characters See Link Below (Warning Possible Spoilers) The Dead World/Characters Character Specials Character Specials are one shot issues what feature a story of a/two group member/s before they became a part of whatever group they were introduced in. Bella and Tyral - Releasted on 5/11/2013 Genre Trivia All characters that are or become main characters get their own songs to show they are main characters. Any previous main characters that have died still keep their song. It is also planned that there are up to six main characters at a time not including the bad guy at the time, who could be a main character to. There are 140 - 160 issues planned, although this could change. Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Original stories Category:Stories in progress Category:The Dead World